1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozonic bubble water generator which generates ozonic bubble water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of medical industry, food industry or the like, highly bactericidal ozonic bubble water is frequently employed for washing hands. In a conventional ozonic bubble water generator for generating such ozonic bubble water, an ozonizer part for generating ozone and a water flow pipe for mixing the generated ozone with water are separately and independently assembled into the generator. Consequently, assembling operation is complicated and the ozonic bubble water generator thus assembled is increased in size, to restrict the service space.